MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S5 EP 05 Rewind)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : The team is eating at the restaurant after escaping the Framework. The lights go out and everyone except Fitz disappears, taken. When Fitz comes to, the military is there to claim him. Fitz is interrogated about what happened to the rest of his team. He becomes frustrated and shouts for whoever is in charge. Another military woman comes inside. She brings up Talbot being attacked by the Quake LMD and threatens Fitz saying he’ll be there for a long time if he doesn’t cooperate. Fitz is thrown into a cell. He’s woken up in the middle of the night to two soldiers with bright lights. He’s forced to answer questions while hooked up to a lie detector. He tells them the truth and even offers to help them find the others. The military officers discuss it and decide to give Fitz paper, pen, and book (plus a TV to watch soccer) to work on finding the others. Time passes and Fitz works on the problem, watches soccer and works out. He comes up with a theory that he did something either to hurt or help the others and blocked out the memory, but everyone else in the restaurant lost the same two minutes he did. He asks for more books and for them to send an angry letter to a soccer magazine about a goalkeeper. Fitz continues to work, writing equations on his walls and losing his temper at the television. He draws monkeys on the wall to count the days. He continues to report to the officer and ask for additional books and to send more letters. Six months pass and the officers are not happy with his progress. His last answer is that the others were abducted by aliens. They strip him of his perks just as his attorney, Lance Hunter, shows up. Fitz wonders what took Hunter so long to show up. The soccer letters were designed to get his attention, but Hunter has been in Bangladesh. Fitz has a long-term plan for how he can escape, but Hunter has something more immediate in mind He blows out a wall and they make a run for it. There’s a helicopter in the distance that would draw the attention of the guard so they could escape on the ground, but the helicopter pilot crashes. Hunter and Fitz make their escape in an in an old trailer. The military officers catch on to what’s happened and begin pursuit. Lance and Fitz bring each other up to date on their respective lives. The trailer has some equipment that can help Fitz track down the beer truck that showed up when the rest of the SHIELD team vanished. He pulls up the surveillance footage from outside the restaurant that night. He manages to track the truck even as it changes its outside label while driving. Hunter and Fitz find the mysterious man who led the team and took the SHIELD team and go to his home. The man brings up the year 2091. He brings them to a room with lots of writing on the walls. He shows them to footage of the SHIELD team being sent through the monolith. He says his name is Enoch and he’s been on earth for 30,000 years recording history. He doesn’t control it, he only knows when it opens based on what the Seer tells him. The Seer says Fitz isn’t part of the plan, but Fitz insists on being taken to see this Seer. Enoch leads Fitz and Hunter to the Seer while the military raids Enoch’s home. They meet with Paulie Hinton, whom Fitz knows. She’s with Robin, the Seer, the girl who Daisy swore to protect after she failed to save her father. He introduces himself as a friend of Daisy’s. The military notices the children’s drawings. They’re Robin’s. Robin has learned an alien language that no one else on Earth knows and she’s prophesying through her drawings. The military arrives. Enoch hands out earplugs and uses the same trick he used to take the SHIELD team to help them escape. Enoch brings everyone to a lighthouse. He says its where he brought the others, but not when. He hands Fitz the Lake Ontario postcard he’ll write on and that Coulson and the others will find in the future. He brings them to an underground chamber that’s been there for a long time. No one knows who built it. The military wants Robin on their side for the battle to come. Enoch tells them that he is only supposed to observe, but is allowed to interfere to prevent an extinction level event. Fitz tells Hunter about what happened to Robin’s father and about his relationship with Simmons. Fitz wonders if the universe is keeping them apart to protect Simmons from what is inside him that came out in the Framework. Hunter offers some consolation. Fitz asks why Robin left him off the list of those sent to the future. Robin’s mother explains that Robin doesn’t really talk anymore, that her mind seems to spread throughout the timeline and unable to focus. Enoch has been helpful, but Robin lives mostly inside her head. They try to ask Robin about Fitz. She says he stayed behind because he has to save them. Enoch says he may have a way to get Fitz to them. His space capsule is at a place called Blue Raven Reach, the same military base that Hunter just broke Fitz out of. Fitz and Hunter try to sneak into the base as repair contractors. They get inside and change into military uniforms. They release several ferrets to set of perimeter alarms and draw attention. They get inside and find the capsule. They also find the Zephyr One. Fitz and Hunter load the capsule onto the Zephyr One. The ship is already loaded with everything else the military confiscated from SHIELD, including ICErs. A group of guards shows up. Fitz holds them off while Hunter launches the Zephyr and they escape. The military woman in charge says she’es disappointed with those other agents who were on the Fitz case. She shoots them in their heads. Fitz stashes a bunch of gear in the Lighthouse’s underground base. Ftiz is going to go into cryo-sleep until he catches up in time with the others. He’ll be on a Chronicon vessel summoned by Enoch orbiting another planet to keep him safe. 74 years later, Fitz wakes up onboard the alien vessel and Enoch is waiting for him. He says that he has put a plan in motion while Fitz was sleeping. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Category:Elena Rodriguez (Yo-Yo) Category:Enoch